Never Say Never: The Ending
by Flybaby014563
Summary: It's been five years and Captain Jack Sparrow is no longer a pirate,but when the Black Pearl comes back to Port Royale something strange happens(I know,I suck at summaries. And I may up the rating. I'm not sure.).
1. Prologue

Never Say Never:The Ending  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been five years since it had all happened. Five year since Captain Jack Sparrow had left his daughter Nicole at Port Royale with Will Turner. But five years have passes since then. Nicole and Will have been married for five years and are parents to Will Turner III.  
  
And since then Captain Jack Sparrow is no longer Captain Jack Sparrow. He is now a citizen of Port Royale. His ship the Black Pearl is now gone and hasn't returned since. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Will and Nicole lay in bed that morning. It was a perfect morning in Port Royale. It had been five years since they had gotten married. Also five years since their first child was born, and Nicole was pregnant again.  
  
"Dad! Get up dad!"yelled their son Will Turner III as jumped on the bed.  
  
"Go back to sleep..."said Will.  
  
"But you promised dad! You promised you'd take me to the blacksmith shop today dad!"  
  
"Will honey. You did promise him,"said Nicole as she started to wake up.  
  
"You think I want to leave you?"Will said as he moved over and kissed her.  
  
"I'm going to be fine and you know it."  
  
"Please dad!"asked his son. "You promised."  
  
He sighed and smiled. "Oh all right. Go downstairs and I'll be there in a minute ok?"  
  
"Yes!"and he dashed down the hall.  
  
"He's more like his grandfather."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that,"said Nicole. "He looks and acts more like you if you ask me."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I've got my father here to take care of me."  
  
"You think I trust him?"  
  
"Oh come on Will. He's not a pirate anymore."  
  
He kissed her. "I know. I was just joking."  
  
"But you did promise your son you would take him to the blacksmith shop and I don't want him to get on my nerves."  
  
"Ok. I guess I had better go then. Are you sure that you're going to be--?"  
  
"For the last time Will! I'm going to be fine!"  
  
He kissed her again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now you go and have fun all right?"  
  
"All right. We'll try not to be for too long ok?"  
  
"Will..."  
  
"I love you Nicole. I need to take care of you. I'm your husband."  
  
"Ok. But you had better go or your son is going to get mad."  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will. Now go!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Before Will went downstairs he was met by Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack. I need to talk to you. I'm taking my son up to the blacksmith shop today. Do you think you could take care of Nicole for a little bit?"  
  
"Wouldn't be any trouble mate,"he said.  
  
"Ok. Good."  
  
"That was your son this morning I presume?"  
  
"Oh god. Don't tell me he woke you up too? I'm sorry about that. He was just a little excited this morning I guess."  
  
"Well you two have fun then."  
  
"Thanks Jack."  
  
"Are you coming dad?!"yelled his son.  
  
"I had better go then. Sounds like he's starting to get angry. Goodbye Jack,"and he hurried down the hall and down the stairs to his son.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
As Lovers Go By: Dashboard Confessional  
  
She said, "You've got to be honest,you're wasting your time if you're fishin' around here."  
And I said, "You must be mistaken. I'm not foolin' this feelin' is real."  
She said, "You've gotta be crazy! What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"  
  
"No,you've got looks,you've got passion,but I swear that you've got all wrong."  
All wrong...  
All wrong...  
But you've got me...  
  
I'll be true,I'll be useful,I'll be your cavalier,I'll be yours my dear...  
I'll belong to you if you just see me through...  
  
This is easy as lovers go...  
So don't complicate it be hesitating...  
This is wonderful as loving goes...  
This is tailor-made,so what's the sense in waiting?  
  
I said, "I've got to be honest. I've been waiting for you all my life."  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound, but just seeing you makes me think twice...  
And being with you here makes me sane,I'll go crazy if you leave my side...  
  
"You've got wits,you've got looks,you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave me tonight?"  
Tonight...  
Tonight...  
You've got me...  
  
I'll be true,I'll be useful,I'll be your cavalier,I'll be yours my dear...  
I'll belong to you if you just see me through...  
This is tailor-made,so what's the sense in waiting?  
  
This is easy as lovers go...  
So don't complicate it be hesitating...  
This is wonderful as loving goes...  
  
I'll be true,I'll be useful,I'll be your cavalier,I'll be yours my dear...  
I'll belong to you if you just see me through...  
This is tailor-made,so what's the sense in waiting?  
  
This is easy as lovers go...  
So don't complicate it be hesitating...  
This is wonderful as loving goes...  
  
This is tailor-made...  
So tell me...  
What's the sense in waiting?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Will took his son to the Blacksmith shop as promised. His son was very happy to finally see where his dad got to work. But something wasn't right. Will could tell that something just wasn't right as they left the house. The wind was starting to pick up fast. No,it couldn't be,he thought. It just couldn't be. The Pearl's been gone for five years. It can't be back? Or can it?  
  
"Will!"yelled a voice behind them. It was Jack.  
  
"Jack. What are you doing here?"  
  
"My ship. It's back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I saw it from the window."  
  
"Oh god. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Take your boy home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know my own ship Will. You need to stay home with your son and wife."  
  
"All right."  
  
"But can't I go too?"asked his son. "I want to see pirates dad!"  
  
"No. We had better go son. You sure you're going to be all right Jack?"  
  
"I'll be fine Will. You two had better go home,"he said.  
  
"All right. Let's go son."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Will! What are you doing home so early?"asked Nicole as Will came upstairs.  
  
"The Pearl's back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Black Pearl. It's come back."  
  
"Where's my father?"  
  
"He went to The Black Pearl. I'm going too."  
  
"But what if there are pirates Will?"  
  
"Nicole,I'll be fine. I don't know what will happen,but I bet it's just Anamaria and the crew."  
  
"But they weren't supposed to come back."  
  
He sighed. "I know..."  
  
"What about our son? Where is he?"  
  
"He's somewhere in the house."  
  
"Oh that's good."  
  
"Will,I don't want him running off with you."  
  
"I know that love. He's going to stay here with you."  
  
"Will,will you promise me that you'll be careful? I don't want you getting hurt again,or even worse..."  
  
"I'll be fine love. I bet it's only Anamaria and the crew all right? You need to get back into bed."  
  
"Will,promise me you'll come back."  
  
"I promise. I love you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can you promise me something too?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me that you'll get back into bed and get some rest?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He put his hand on her face and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Dad,why can't I come?"asked his son.  
  
"Because son,you need to take care of your mother."  
  
"But that's boring! I want to see pirates!"  
  
"I'm betting you that there are no pirates."  
  
"Well,will you at least take me to the blacksmith shop?"  
  
"When I get the chance son. But now is not the time. I need to help your grandfather all right?"  
  
"And leave me here?"  
  
"I'm afraid so son."  
  
"Man. There is nothing to do here,"he said as he walked off.  
  
He shook his head. "Are you sure that he acts more like me?"  
  
"Just give it some time Will,"she said.  
  
"Yes. I guess you're right. Well,I had better be going then. I promise that I'll come back love." He kissed her again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
"Just make sure that he doesn't get in to any trouble."  
  
"I'm his mother Will. You know I'll make sure if he gets in to any trouble. Now you had better go."  
  
He nodded and left.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Will? Is that you?"asked Nicole as she heard noises coming from downstairs. But there was no answer. What the hell is going on down there,she thought. That doesn't sound like Will.  
  
She went down the hall,and there they were. Pirates. Oh my god,she thought. Where the hell is Will? Why isn't he here? Oh shit. I have to get my son before they take him!  
  
She raced down the hall to her son's room. But he wasn't there. He was gone...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤  
  
Nicole couldn't believe it. Her son was gone again. I've got to find Will,she thought. My son's been taking again! How in the bloody hell could this happen?  
  
"Nicole!"yelled Will.  
  
"Oh Will. Thank god you're here!"she said as he raced to him. She started to sob.  
  
"What is it love? What's wrong?"  
  
"They've taken him. The pirates have taken our son."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"I don't know. I went to his room about a minute a go and he wasn't there. His window was open though."  
  
"That probably means he ran away."  
  
"Where's my father?"  
  
"I don't know. I came home because I thought something was wrong."  
  
"He probably went down to the ship. Are the pirates still here?"  
  
"Yes I think so."  
  
"You must go find him."  
  
"No. I have to go find Jack first. He might already be down there."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Will you promise me that you'll stay here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll find him. I promise that I'll bring him home."  
  
"Just bring him home and be careful for me too Will ok?"  
  
"Yes love."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"I know. I had better go then." He pulled her closer and they embraced. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And with that he rushed off to go find his son.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤  
  
Author's Note: So,what do you think? You think Will's gonna find his son? Hope so. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Will raced down to the dock to see if Jack was there. To his mistake,he wasn't. Will had to think fast. He had to find his son,and quick. He's got to be inside the Black Pearl. But there is no way I can go in there without Jack.  
  
"Will!"yelled a voice. It was Jack.  
  
"Jack. Oh thank god I found you."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He ran away."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"No. I went back home and Nicole told me that he was gone. She thought that pirates had taken him,but then she told me that the window was open so I thought that he had probably ran away. Have you seen him?"  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Dammit. Where do you think he'd be?"  
  
"My guess is as any good as yours. I'll go get your boy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know the way around my own ship. I'll go find him. Go home and tell Nicole that everything's going to be ok."  
  
He sighed. He didn't want to argue,but he knew that his son was mad at him. "All right. Just please bring him back alive."  
  
"Don't worry about it mate."  
  
And with that Will dashed home. God I hope he's ok,he thought. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my eldest son.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Will couldn't believe what he saw when he came home. The room was covered in blood. Something had happened while he was gone. He went upstairs to see if Nicole was still in bed. And to his surprise,she still was. She was covered in blood. The doctor was there.  
  
"Will. Thank god you're back,"said the doctor.  
  
"What's wrong?"he asked.  
  
"It's Nicole."  
  
"What happened this time."  
  
"She's been hurt Will."  
  
"Let me see her,please."  
  
The doctor to Will to the room. Nicole was on the bed. Her arm had been cut badly.  
  
"Oh my god. What happened?"  
  
"I think she got into a fight with some of the pirates."  
  
"Nicole...please speak to me,"said Will as he sat on the bed and put his hand on her face.  
  
"Will...?"  
  
"I'm here,"he said as he kissed her. "What happened?"  
  
"There were pirates Will...they tried to kill me..."  
  
"How bad is your arm?"  
  
"It's ok. It hurts,but I'll be ok."  
  
He then took off her bandage. The cut was much deeper than he had expected. Oh god,he thought. Let's just hope that he found our son.  
  
"Where's my son Will...?"  
  
"Jack went looking for him. It's ok love. He'll be ok,"he said as he kissed her. "I'm going to take care of you."  
  
But soon the door opened. It was Jack! And he had Will and Nicole's son with him.  
  
"Oh thank god you're ok,"Will said as he went over to his son. "Where have you been?"  
  
"He was at the Black Pearl,"said Jack.  
  
"I just wanted to see pirates,"said Will Turner III.  
  
"Go to your room son. I'll deal with you later."  
  
"What happened to her?"asked Jack.  
  
"She tried to kill some pirates."  
  
"I don't think she tried Will. I think she did mate."  
  
"Her wounded is a lot deeper than you would think it was. Take a look."  
  
Jack took off Nicole's bandage. Will was right. The cut was a lot deeper than he had imagined. "You're right about that."  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She just needs a couple days of rest and a couple days to heal."  
  
"That's good." He bent over and kissed Nicole. "I just can't believe that he would do something like this."  
  
"Will,he has pirate blood in him you know?"  
  
"Can we please not talk about that now?"  
  
"Will,I know you don't like to think about it. But I told you once,and I'll tell you again."  
  
"Just forget Jack. It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"So what are you going to tell him? That your father was never a pirate?"  
  
He took a deep breath. He didn't know what to do or say. What was he going to do? 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Will didn't know what to believe or say. Should he tell his son that his father was a pirate? What was he to do now? Maybe the reason that he's acting like this is because that both of his grandparents were pirates. Especially Jack. But I can't remember my father. I can't even remember what he looked like. God I can't even remember my own mother.  
  
"Jack,I just don't know what to do anymore,"said Will. "I just wish I could remember my father."  
  
"I know mate,"said Jack.  
  
"My wife is lucky that her father is still here,"he said as he kissed a sleeping Nicole.  
  
"You want me to go in there with you?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know what to tell him."  
  
"I guess I could help you then."  
  
"I would like that Jack."  
  
Jack then started humming a song. A song that knew when he was a pirate. That last time he sang that song was when he and Elizabeth were marooned on the island after Barbossa had taken his ship for the second time.  
  
"What in god's name are you humming?"  
  
"Huh? Nevermind."  
  
"You still miss being a pirate Jack?"  
  
"I guess you could say that. If you want to know what I was humming it was song I knew long ago when I was a pirate and..."he paused. He didn't want to say anymore because he didn't want to hurt Will. He still knew how much Will missed Elizabeth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You sure you want me to tell you?"  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"Elizabeth and I sang that song when we were marooned on the island."  
  
Will took a long sigh and hung his head.  
  
"You all right mate?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"I know you still miss her Will. But you can't bring her back mate."  
  
"I know Jack. I know..."  
  
"You should be lucky that you're still alive and that you have a wife and a son. And pretty soon you'll be having another child."  
  
"Two more..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're having twins."  
  
Jack eye's widened. "Twins?!"  
  
"Yes Jack. Twins."  
  
"Well congratulations mate."  
  
"Thank you Jack."  
  
"You want to go talk to him?"  
  
"I think I should do alone Jack. If you don't mind?"  
  
"No I don't mind."  
  
"I just hope that he hasn't run away again."  
  
"I doubt it mate.  
  
"You can never be too sure." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Before Will into his son's room,he thought for a bit. What am I supposed to tell him? Should I really tell him that my father was a pirate? I mean,he knows that Jack was a pirate. But what about my father? I only wish I could remember my father. He took a deep breath. But before he could open the door,he stopped. Someone was behind him. It was Nicole.  
  
"What are you doing?"he asked.  
  
"That wound wasn't that bad Will,"she said. "You're afraid Will. I can tell."  
  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."  
  
"Will,c'mon. We all know that you're scared."  
  
"It's just that..."he paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never knew my father. I don't know what to tell my son."  
  
"You still don't want to believe what my father told you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If you don't want to tell him anything Will,then you don't have to. You know that."  
  
"He acts more like your father than he does me. You know that."  
  
"Just give it some time Will."  
  
"Maybe you're right." He opened the door. He's son was lying in bed sleeping. "You think we should leave him alone?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Let's leave him alone. But you should get some rest."  
  
"I'm fine Will. Really,I am."  
  
He sighed. He didn't know what to say. "I was thinking about that song your father was humming earlier."  
  
"It's an old pirate's song. He used to sing it to me all the time before he left me..."she paused.  
  
"Are you ok love?"  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go. He needs to be alone."  
  
"Right."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Will took Nicole back to their room. She was still in a little bit of pain because of the wound. But other than she was doing just fine. They chatted until their son woke up and came into the room.  
  
"Son,I think you need to know the truth,"said Will. He told his son to come up on the bed and his son obeyed. "Son listen,I know I've never told you this,but my father was a...he was a pirate. Your grandfather told me that when I was going to rescue...the first love of my life."  
  
"Where is she now?"asked little Will.  
  
He paused. But he knew that he had to tell his son the truth. "She's dead son."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But you know what? If it wasn't for your grandfather I wouldn't have been lucky. I wouldn't have your mother with me and you would have never been born."  
  
"So both of my grandfather's were pirates?"  
  
"I really didn't know what my father was. I lost my memory as a young boy. I don't even remember my father. Heck I don't even remember my own mother. But at least I have a wife and son and soon you're going to be a brother."  
  
"You aren't going to leave me right father?"  
  
He smiled and chuckled. "No son. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good. I would hate it if I lost my father."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Carry this picture  
By: Dashboard Confessional  
  
Carry this picture for luck...  
Kept in a locket,tucked in your collar...  
Close to your chest...  
Make a secret,  
Shown to the closest friends...  
  
And meet me at quarter to seven...  
The sun will still shine then,at this time of year...  
We'll head to the inlet...  
And we'll share a bottle there...  
  
And color the coast with your smile...  
It's the most genuine thing I've ever seen...  
I was so lost,but now,I believe...  
  
And follow me south of the big docks,  
Where they tether the boats...  
The rich men revere as so important,  
They hire our fathers to steer...  
  
And down to the edge of the water where we'll spill our guts,  
And we'll name our fears...  
I'll give you this picture...  
Keep it and don't be scared...  
  
And color the coast with your smile...  
It's the most genuine thing I've ever seen...  
I was so lost,but now,I believe...  
  
Your smile is the most genuine thing I've ever seen...  
I was so lost,but now,  
I believe... 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Will had a hard time going to sleep that night. He was happy he told his son the truth. But he wanted to know more about his father.  
  
"Will,you're still up,"asked Nicole. "Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
He moved over and kissed her. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About not knowing your father?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Because that's the only thing you've been thinking about since yesterday afternoon."  
  
He sighed. "I just can't get it out of my head love. I'm going to go outside."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Please don't leave me?"  
  
He kissed her again. "Now do you think I would do that love? I'll be fine,"and he left the room.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Will went downstairs and was about to leave,but he was caught by Jack.  
  
"Where in god's name are you going?"asked Jack.  
  
"I'm just going outside,"said Will.  
  
"Then let me at least come with you. I can't sleep either."  
  
"That's fine with me,"and they went outside.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"So,what's wrong with you?"asked Jack. "You usually aren't like this."  
  
"I told him the truth about my father. But I'm still confused."  
  
"Because you don't remember him?"  
  
"Yes. I don't even remember my own mother."  
  
They looked out onto the bay. The pirates may have been dead,but the Black Pearl was still here.  
  
"I can't believe she did that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nicole. I can't believe she killed those pirates. But then again,her father is a pirate."  
  
"Was Will...was."  
  
"But don't you miss it?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
Will knew that something wasn't right. Jack just didn't act like this. But then again,Jack wasn't a pirate anymore,and Will knew that.  
  
"Well,I had best be going back inside mate. Don't stay here for too long now,"and with that Jack strolled back into the house.  
  
I just wish I knew what I what to do,he thought. Is my father really dead? I mean,what if the stories aren't true? What if I could find him? No. That would never happen. He's dead. And so is Elizabeth. I've got to tell myself that they aren't coming back. I've got to get this out of my head.  
  
"Will?"it was Nicole.  
  
"What are you doing up?"he asked as he went over to her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine love."  
  
"I was worried about you. What were you and my father talking about?"  
  
"I just told him about telling our son the truth."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll come inside. I don't want you to worry about me,"he kissed her. "And I want you to get some rest."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"It's won't be too long now."  
  
"No. Only a couple more weeks now."  
  
"How are you feeling love?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little bit of pain. But nothing I can't handle."  
  
"All right. Get back into bed love. I'll be up there in a minute ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Just one more thing?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He pulled her closer and they embraced. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Will?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Will you promise me that you'll be with me when I give birth?"  
  
"You know I would love that."  
  
"Good,"and with that they went back inside the house. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Will got up early again the next morning. He went over and looked out the window. The Black Pearl was still there. He wanted that ship to go away. He didn't want to remember Elizabeth anymore.  
  
"Will?"asked Nicole. "What are you doing up so early?"she asked as she went over to the window.  
  
"I just want it to go away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Black Pearl. I just want it to go away so I don't have to remember..."he paused.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nevermind."  
  
"No. Tell me."  
  
"I just don't want to remember her anymore."  
  
Nicole knew who he was talking about. "Does it hurt that much?"  
  
"Yes. But I know that he doesn't want to be a pirate anymore. I can't just kick him out."  
  
"Then what should we do?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know love." He turned and hugged her. "I've got you. And I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Oh I don't think that's going to happen Will."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"I've got three children to take care of,plus I have you and my father. I don't think I'm going any time soon."  
  
He kissed her again. "Good. I don't want you to leave. I love you too much. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm in a little bit of pain. But you know why."  
  
"Yes I know. God I can't believe we're going to have two more."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I didn't even think I would be ready for one."  
  
"I wonder what my father's going to say."  
  
"I...I already told him."  
  
"You did?! What did he say?"  
  
"He was surprised I can tell you that."  
  
"Well of course. Remember when I told him I was pregnant five years ago?"  
  
He pulled her closer to him. "Yes I do. I remember everything." They embraced. "I just still can't believe that we're having two more."  
  
"Less than a week now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hopefully he won't go back there."  
  
"No I doubt that. After that little talk we gave him."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"You know I am."  
  
"That's why I love you."  
  
"You had better get back into bed."  
  
"I'm fine Will. You know that."  
  
"And you know how much I'm worried about you."  
  
But their conversation was stopped by a gunshot heard down the hall. "WILL!"they yelled. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
They ran down the hall into their son's room. And there he was...covered in blood. The bullet had gone right through his shoulder.  
  
"Who would do this?"asked Nicole.  
  
"I don't know. Nicole,can you do me a favor?"he asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go get a doctor."  
  
"He's already here,"said Jack.  
  
"Jack. Oh thank god you're here. Do you know what happened?"  
  
"No but I heard the gunshot and I ran to get a doctor."  
  
The doctor told them to leave the room so he could operate on their son.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Nicole couldn't help but cry. She was so worried about her son. Will hugged her constantly,telling her that it was going to be ok. He was worried too. He didn't want to lose his eldest son. But more than that,he didn't want to lose his only son.  
  
They waited for nearly three hours in the living room before they could go see their son. Will was scared. He didn't want to hear that his son had died. He didn't want anymore people in his life dying. He knew that if he son died,then he wouldn't be the same ever again.  
  
"You want to go see him?"asked Nicole.  
  
He sighed. He didn't say anything.  
  
"He's going to be all right Will. He still has to be alive."  
  
"Let's hope..."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
They went upstairs. But before he went into his son's room,Will stopped. What am I going to do if he's dead,he thought. I don't want anymore people dying. Elizabeth died,but I can't let my son leave. I just won't have it!  
  
"Will?"she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
They opened the door and found that their son was sleeping,but he was still alive. The doctor said that it would take him a while to heal,but he was going to be ok. Will and Nicole rejoiced at that sound of that. They were so happy to hear that their son was going to live.  
  
Nicole put her hand on Will's face and looked at him straight in the eye,smiling,but she looked like she was about to cry. "He's going to be all right Will. He's going to be ok!"  
  
Will hugged her and they embraced. He was just so happy. I can't have anyone else leaving me,he thought. I don't want anymore people leaving me. I want to be happy.  
  
"Will,are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just so happy." He sighed and smiled "I just scared,that's all."  
  
"Don't be scared anymore Will. He's going to be all right."  
  
"And so are you." He put his hand on her face and they embraced again. "God I'm so happy. Let's let him rest."  
  
She nodded and they left the room.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Will looked out the window and noticed that the Black Pearl was gone. No,he thought. He couldn't have left. Or could he?  
  
"Nicole,where's your father?"he asked.  
  
"I don't know-oh god! He didn't leave did he?"she asked as she looked out the window. "We've got to go find him."  
  
He sighed. "No. Let's let him go."  
  
"But what will happen to him?"  
  
"I don't know. But it'll be his decision if he wants to come back."  
  
"I just want to know what happened to my son."  
  
"So do I love."  
  
"You didn't hear anyone,did you?"  
  
"No. Could you?"  
  
"No...you don't think...?"  
  
"No. It couldn't have been. Maybe this was a good thing though. Maybe he wanted to be a pirate again."  
  
"I just hope he comes back Will."  
  
"He will. But he is your father..."  
  
"And he can't protect me forever."  
  
He kissed her. "But I can. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Trust me. This is a good thing."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so." 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
It would only be a couple days now before Nicole was supposed to give birth,and she was already nervous. Her son had been shot a couple days ago,and her father was gone. She couldn't help thinking about Jack. She lay in bed that night thinking about him and not getting any sleep. Will knew that this was bothering her. But it was bothering him that she wasn't getting any sleep.  
  
"Nicole?"he asked.  
  
"Yes Will?"  
  
"You're still up?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
He sighed. "I know. He's going to be ok. I promise you."  
  
"But why would he leave now?"  
  
"Maybe he misses being a pirate. I don't know love. I've never understood him. Maybe I never will."  
  
"I just hope he comes back in time."  
  
He moved over and kissed her. "Trust me. If he cares enough about you he will. Now let's get some rest all right?"  
  
She groaned a little. She closed her eyes. The pain was really starting to get to her.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm fine."  
  
"You want me to get a doctor love?"  
  
"No. I'm fine Will."  
  
He kissed her again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will. How's our son doing?"  
  
"He's fine. He's still in a litle bit of pain,but he'll be ok."  
  
"That's good." She put his hand on her stomach. He could feel the babies kicking.  
  
"God they're already beautiful. They're going to look just like you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well if my son looks just like me then our daughters have to look just like you."  
  
"Oh that is very funny Will!"  
  
"Well it's true."  
  
"I just can't believe that we're having twins."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
She then went silent and nodded. She just couldn't stop thinking about Jack.  
  
He kissed her again. "Hey now. It's going to be ok. I promise you. He'll come back. He wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
"But really Will,why would he want to leave?"  
  
"Maybe he wants to talk to Anamaria. But can you really blame him? I mean,he had pirates steal his ship again. Maybe he wants to find out something. But we should leave him alone."  
  
She nodded. "Ok." She let out another little painful groan. The pain was starting to get worse.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to get a doctor?"  
  
"It's too soon Will. He has to be here Will..."  
  
"Soon or not,I'm still going to get a doctor."  
  
"No Will. I'm fine."  
  
He kissed her. "No you're not. You need help."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Will you please be with me?"  
  
"I already promised did I?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
He got out of bed and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to break that promise. I'll be right back ok?"  
  
She nodded. She was starting to sweat and the pain was starting to get worse. Will rushed out of the room and out the house to go get the doctor.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Will was back with the doctor in less than fifteen minutes. He went to check on his son first. He was sleeping. It was a little bit after midnight. He then rushed back into the room to check up on Nicole.  
  
"Will?"she asked.  
  
"I'm here,"he kissed her. "Are you ok?"  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded. "Has he come back?"  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
"Oh." She put her head back on the pillow.  
  
He put his lips to her ear and whispered. "He'll come back. I promise you that he'll come back. But you have other things to worry about right now." 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
About ten minutes later Nicole and Will had two baby daughters. But there was no Jack Sparrow. Nicole was so dissapointed that he hadn't shown up. Will was still by her side on the bed. The doctor was gone and Nicole was holding her two daughters that she had just given birth to.  
  
"I just can't believe he would do that,"she said.  
  
Will didn't say anything. He was playing with her and looking at this two daughters.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're not talking."  
  
"Sorry. I was thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About two beautiful daughters I have now." He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better since I'm not in any pain."  
  
"I think we need to name them."  
  
He was right. Nicole had been thinking so much about Jack that she had forgotten about that. "All right. It's your turn to name them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I named our son. You get to name our daughters."  
  
He sighed. "All right... How about Anamaria Nicole Turner(he pointed to the one on the right)...and..."  
  
"You want me to to name the other one?"  
  
He kissed her again. "Yes please."  
  
"Then how about Jacqueline Elizabeth Turner?"  
  
"It's perfect. I love it." He kissed her again.  
  
"I just wish my father was here to see them."  
  
"He will be love. He'll come back."  
  
"You think our son is awake yet?"  
  
"No. And he needs his sleep too."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Later that night Nicole and Will took the girls and put them in the cradle. As they looked down,they smiled.  
  
"I still can't believe it,"said Will. "Now I've got three wonderful children."  
  
"So do I. But I've got one more thing. I've got a loving husband."  
  
"And I have a loving wife."  
  
"Thank you so much for being there with me."  
  
"How could I not?" He kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"Am I late?"asked a voice as the door swung open. It was Jack.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Where in god's name have you been?"asked Nicole.  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry,"said Jack. "I got a note from Anamaria and I had to leave right away."  
  
"So you don't know anything about the person who shot our son?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry. Is he ok?"  
  
"He's fine,"said Will. "It's good to have you back."  
  
Jack went over and peered down at the cradle. "Two girls eh? Congratulations you two. Name them already?"  
  
"Anamaria Nicole Turner and Jacqueline Elizabeth Turner."  
  
"Those are fine names,to be sure. But just one thing Will."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You told me if you had a girl that you would never call her Anamaria."  
  
"I never promised you that though."  
  
"Yes that's true. I'm sorry I left. But there is no more Black Pearl. Anamaria took the Black Pearl and it will never return."  
  
"And yet you stayed again?"  
  
"I had to. Someone has to take care of your son while you take of your daughters."  
  
"I thought you were going to be a pirate again."  
  
"No. That part of left long ago. You know that Will."  
  
"Right."  
  
"How are you feeling?"he asked Nicole.  
  
"I'm doing better. I just wish that you would have been here."  
  
"I'm sorry. I tried to get here at fast as I could."  
  
"I'm just glad your back."  
  
"Well,I had better go and leave you two alone. 'Night,"and he left the room.  
  
"Well,I guess I was right,"said Will.  
  
"Oh that is very funny Will."  
  
He kissed her. "Let's get to bed. You don't have to worry about him anymore."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know that he was telling the truth. He cares about you and he cares about his grandchildren. That's why he came back. Trust me."  
  
"Ok. I'll trust you on this one."  
  
He kissed her again. "Now let's get to bed."  
  
She looked out the window. "It's morning."  
  
"I know that. But you need to get some rest. You've had a busy night."  
  
She smiled and sighed. "Ok."  
  
"You given birth to two beautiful girls and I couldn't ask for more."  
  
"Neither could I Will. Neither could I." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Will turned his head and looked out the window. It was almost midday and he had barely gotten any sleep. He turned his head. Nicole was still sleeping. He sighed and smiled. He knew that she had a busy night giving birth to two daughters and knew that she needed to sleep. He turned around and started to go back to sleep,but Nicole started to wake up.  
  
"Will?"she asked.  
  
"Yes love?"he asked as he turned over and faced her.  
  
"You haven't gotten any sleep."  
  
"You're the one who needs sleep."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine love." He kissed her. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes. Much better."  
  
"That's good. I was so worried about you last night."  
  
She sighed. "I know."  
  
"I'm just glad you're ok."  
  
"You think my father's still here?"  
  
He kissed her again. "You know he is. He said that he wasn't going to leave again."  
  
"I just hope not."  
  
"He cares about you. You know that. But you really should get some sleep."  
  
"I think I've had enough sleep for one day. You really should get some sleep Will. You were up with me all night."  
  
"That's because I care about you."  
  
"I know. And I'm glad."  
  
"You think I should go check on our son?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. You need to get some sleep Will."  
  
He knew that she wasn't going to give up on the subject. "Ok. But just for a little bit ok? I really need to take care of you."  
  
"I know you do Will. I just don't want you to be so tired." She got out of bed and went over to the crib. Will got up and put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"They're so beautiful. They look just like you. I really could not ask for more. I just couldn't. After you came into my life I thought that was all I needed. But now I have a family. I have a wife,a son,and two beautiful daughters that aren't even a day old. What more could I possible want?"  
  
"I'm so glad that my father left me here."  
  
"I thought you hated that reason."  
  
"Well,now that I think about it. And especially with your little speech."  
  
He kissed her. "Well it's true."  
  
"I know. And I'm glad."  
  
"I don't want to be lost anymore. I have love now."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Was my dad being serious about what he said?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Then why did you come up with that name Anamaria Nicole Turner?"  
  
He sighed. "It just sounded right at the time I guess love."  
  
"I'm so glad. I love that name."  
  
"I thought you would." He kissed her. "That's why I love you."  
  
She turned to him and they embraced. But after their lips parted,she looked him straight in the eye and looked like she wanted to cry.  
  
"What's wrong love?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. I'm just so happy."  
  
"So am I Nicole. So am I..."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
"For what love?"  
  
"For being the father of my children. I could not anything more than to have you in my life."  
  
"You should thank your father for bringing you here."  
  
"But you're the real reason I have love now."  
  
He kissed her and smiled. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want to take that away. I will never leave you. I promised you."  
  
"And I'm glad you did."  
  
"I love you too much. I don't want you to leave me either."  
  
"I won't Will. I promised you that too. I'm not going to leave after what happened last time."  
  
"I'm just glad nothing happened to you. That was all that mattered."  
  
"Yes."  
  
They looked down into the cradle. The girls were starting to wake up. Nicole picked Anamaria and looked at Will.  
  
"Would you like to hold her?"  
  
He smiled. Nicole knew that meant yes. She handed her daughter to him. "They're so tiny,"Will whispered.  
  
Will walked over and sat on the bed. He smiled as he looked at his daughter. Nicole then picked on Jacqueline,carried her over to the bed and sat down by Will.  
  
How could I be so lucky,he thought. I never thought that this would happen to me. And now she's given birth to two beautiful daughers. I really couldn't ask for more. I know I just couldn't. I love my family too much now.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"You've given me so much now. You've given me hope and a future. That something I thought I would never have."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
He gently handed Anamaria over to Nicole. "I had better go to sleep then. They need you." 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The weeks started to gradually get longer. Little Will was doing better and the girls were already starting to get bigger. Bit Will knew that something wasn't right. He just didn't want anything to happen,but he knew that something was going to.  
  
That morning was just like any morning. It was nice and quiet. The weather was nice and warm and the ocean was calm. Will's eyes fluttered as he started to wake up. He moved his head over and looked at Nicole. She was still sleeping. It was the first time he had actually seen her not stressed out in a while.  
  
He moved closer to her and kissed her. He would be going back to work again. It was the first time he had been there in a while. But he knew that Nicole would be fine. He was son was strong and healthy again and Jack was still here.  
  
I love you,he thought. I don't want anything to happen to you. You left me once and I never want you to leave me again.  
  
"Will?"she asked as she started to wake up.  
  
"Yes?"he asked.  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes. I won't be gone for too long though."  
  
"It's ok. I was just wondering why you were up so early."  
  
"Go back to sleep. You've had a long week."  
  
"Sleep does sound good. I love you."  
  
He kissed her. "I love you too. I'll try not to be gone for too long ok?"  
  
She nodded and went back to sleep.  
  
"Promise me that you won't leave me,"he whispered into her ear. But she was already asleep and didn't answer him.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤  
  
Before Will left he went into his son's room. He was still sleeping. It was early though. His wound was getting better.  
  
I just want to know who did this to my son,thought Will. Why would anyone want to hurt him? Was someone seeking revenge because of my father? I just wish I knew...  
  
"Will?"it was Jack.  
  
"Jack,what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"I was about to leave. I just wanted to check on my son."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's doing better."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I just wish I knew what happened."  
  
"So do I."  
  
He got off the bed and left the room and so did Jack.  
  
"How is my daughter."  
  
"She's fine. Still sleeping and so are my daughters."  
  
"Will...I have to leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go back to Tortoga."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are you going to get there?"  
  
"Anamaria's coming back with the Pearl."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I don't know. But soon. Probably today."  
  
"Does Nicole know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should tell her."  
  
"I don't need to. I may not come back this time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen this time Will. But I may not come back this time."  
  
Will didn't know what to say. He knew what was going to happen if Nicole lost her father. "No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to let you leave Jack."  
  
"I have to Will."  
  
He looked him straight in the eye. "No. I'm not going to let you leave this time Jack. You aren't a pirate anymore. You promised your daughter that you would stay here."  
  
"I promised you nothing."  
  
"Do you want her to leave again? I don't Jack. I don't want anything to happen to her."  
  
But then another gunshot was heard from upstairs. Will rushed upstairs into his room. And there was Nicole...lying in a heap of blood. No,he thought. This couldn't happen....  
  
Jack stood at the door,not moving,and totally shocked. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Will looked at his wife who was lying on the floor,covered in blood. Jack was still standing at the door,in shock.  
  
"Jack,go get a doctor now!"said Will.  
  
He nodded and hurried out the house.  
  
"Will...?"she asked  
  
"You can't leave me,"he said. "Please..."  
  
She put her hand on his face. He put his hand on her's and was about to cry. He then bent over and took her over and laid her on the bed.  
  
"What happened?"he asked.  
  
But Nicole was silent. She said nothing.  
  
No,he thought. No! You can't leave me. Not now.  
  
"Will?"it was Jack and the doctor. Will knew what that meant. But before he left the room he looked at his wife one more time. Please don't leave me,he thought. I can't take care of this children all by myself.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤  
  
"First my son,and now my wife,"said Will. "Who would do such a thing."  
  
"Now I know I'm not leaving,"said Jack.  
  
Will went over the door and stopped. He closed his eyes and said nothing. He was in too much pain. He didn't want anything to happen to her. But he was scared. She had left him once and now he thought she was going to leave him again.  
  
At that moment the door opened. Will stood there,not knowing what to do. Please...he thought. Please don't leave me.  
  
"We've done all we can,"said the doctor. "The rest is up to her,"and he left.  
  
Will then went over to the bed. There was a bandage over her left shoulder. Will put his hand on her face. She was still warm.  
  
"Will....?"she asked.  
  
"I'm here...Please don't leave me."  
  
"I can't promise anything Will..."  
  
"I can't take care of all these children by myself. You know that."  
  
But she didn't move or say anything. He felt her hand. She was still warm.  
  
"What happened this morning? Did you see anyone?"  
  
"There was a man...he came in through the window...and shot me...but that's all I can remember."  
  
He kissed her. Whoever did this must still be here,he thought. And they probably wouldn't be too fair. I've got to find whoever did this.  
  
"Where...where is my father?"  
  
He turned his head to to the door,where Jack was still standing. "He's over by the door. Jack?"  
  
Jack slowly moved over to the bed. He was still shocked. He knew that he wouldn't let his daughter die.  
  
"Father?"it was little Will. "What's wrong with mother?"he then slowly walked over the bed. He then peered over at his mother. "She isn't dead...is she?"  
  
"I don't know son." He picked up his son and put him on his lap. "I don't know what's going to happen now."  
  
"I'm not going to die..."said Nicole. "And if I am...you all have to be strong...for me..."  
  
Will then got off his father's lap and move over to his mother. "You aren't going to die mother...right?"  
  
"I don't know William. I'm not sure of anything either."  
  
"Please don't leave..."  
  
She put her hand on his face. "Don't worry about me. I'll try to fight it as long as I can." She then laid her head back on her pillow.  
  
"Jack,do you mind taking my son back to his room? I need to be alone with her for a while."  
  
"No problem at all mate,"and Jack took little Will out of the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not any better than I was this morning."  
  
"Will you please not leave me."  
  
"I'll try not to Will..."  
  
"You should be gratefull that your father didn't leave."  
  
"Was he going to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Sometime today. That's what he told me earlier this morning before I went to work."  
  
"Maybe it was a good thing I got shot."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Why was he going to leave?"  
  
"He didn't tell me. But he was almost certain that he might not have come back this time."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"I'm feeling much better now...especially now that my father hasn't love."  
  
"That's good. Just don't leave me..." 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Will stayed with Nicole for a little bit. He could tell that she was gradually getting better, but he was still worried about her. I don't want her to leave me,he thought. I just can't. I'm just glad that Jack didn't leave. I really need his help now.  
  
He went downstairs and found Jack waiting for him in the living room.  
  
"How is she?"asked Jack.  
  
"She's ok. I don't know if she's going to get better though. Are you still going to leave?"  
  
"Did you hear me earlier?"  
  
He sighed. "I guess not. I was so worried about her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"My son...he just looked so scared..."  
  
"I don't blame 'em mate."  
  
"I want to find out who did this Jack. They could still be here. Maybe they're going to try to kill me too. And what Nicole told me doesn't help much."  
  
"Then maybe there was no we forgot."  
  
"You think there's still another pirate?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Norrington probably doesn't know then. He would have killed it by now."  
  
"Then maybe we should go after whoever it is."  
  
"I can't leave her Jack..."  
  
"You want to know who it is,don't you?"  
  
"Yes...but I need to take care of her Jack."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't want her to leave. She can't take of three children while I'm gone, especially when she's hurt."  
  
"Then I'll go then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll go find them. I don't want her to get killed either."  
  
Will glanced into Jack's eyes,and for once he saw fear in Jack's eyes. Something he had not seen in a long time.  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know Will."  
  
He nodded. "I'm just glad you didn't leave."  
  
"Me too,"he got up and left without saying goodbye.  
  
Come back Jack,he thought. Your daughter cares about you. I don't want her to be heartbroken.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Carry this picture  
  
By: Dashboard Confessional  
  
Carry this picture for luck...  
  
Kept in a locket,tucked in your collar...  
  
Close to your chest...  
  
Make a secret,  
  
Shown to the closest friends...  
  
And meet me at quarter to seven...  
  
The sun will still shine then,at this time of year...  
  
We'll head to the inlet...  
  
And we'll share a bottle there...  
  
And color the coast with your smile...  
  
It's the most genuine thing I've ever seen...  
  
I was so lost,but now,I believe...  
  
And follow me south of the big docks,  
  
Where they tether the boats...  
  
The rich men revere as so important,  
  
They hire our fathers to steer...  
  
And down to the edge of the water where we'll spill our guts,  
  
And we'll name our fears...  
  
I'll give you this picture...  
  
Keep it and don't be scared...  
  
And color the coast with your smile...  
  
It's the most genuine thing I've ever seen...  
  
I was so lost,but now,I believe...  
  
Your smile is the most genuine thing I've ever seen...  
  
I was so lost,but now,  
  
I believe...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Father...did Grandpa Jack leave?"asked little Will who was standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yes he did son,"said Will as he went over to his son and hugged him.  
  
"Why did he leave?"  
  
"He's going to stop the person who tried to kill you and your mother."  
  
"Will he come back?"  
  
"I don't know son. But I know he will."  
  
"Is mother going to be ok?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes. She's going to be ok. Now go back and get some sleep all right?"  
  
He nodded and headed back to his room.  
  
Will watched as he son went back to his room and sighed. Just please come back Jack,he thought. We need you. Your daughter needs you...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Will went back upstairs to take care of his wife and daughters. There was still no word from Jack and it had been hours since he had left. Where could he be,he thought. He isn't dead is he? No. He can't be...  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the door. Will went downstairs to see who it was, and to his surprise,it was Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Commodore?"he asked.  
  
"Jack's in the hospital."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's in the hospital. I don't know what happened but the doctor told me to come get you."  
  
He nodded and hurried to the hospital with Commodore Norrington. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Will and Norrington hurried to the hospital. Will couldn't believe that something had happened again. He knew that Nicole would hate it if something happened to Jack. Just hold on Jack,he thought. I'm coming...please don't leave...your daughter needs you...  
  
Will had to wait for a while before he could see Jack. He waited be the door until he could go in. But before he went he couldn't believe what he saw. Jack had multiple cuts over him,and not to mention a couple bullet wounds.  
  
He slowly went over to the bed. Jack was still unconscious. Will's lips were trembling. He knew that Jack might not make it this time. His wounds were worse than last time.  
  
"Jack?"Will asked,his lips still trembling.  
  
He wasn't moving. Will felt his hand. He was still warm,but he wasn't moving.  
  
God no,he thought. Jack c'mon. You can't leave now. You have no idea who scared your grandson was this morning. Please Jack. You can't leave. Not now. Not when your daughter needs you after she's been hurt too.  
  
"Hey mate..."he said as his eyes started to flutter.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"God I've never seen you like this..."  
  
"Why do you think I look like this Jack? You think I want you to leave? You think your daughter and your grandson want you to leave?"  
  
"Is my grandson here?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
He laid his head back on the pillow and didn't speak.  
  
Will's lips started to tremble again. "Jack...please....don't leave...not now...you can't..."  
  
But Jack didn't say anything. He had fallen into a sleep. Will felt his hand again. It was warm so he had only slipped into unconsciousness again.  
  
"Wake up Jack...please..." But he came to his senses. He knew that Jack was not going to wake up. He then slowly walked out of the room. Don't leave Jack,he thought. You can't leave now. You mean so much to your daughter. She cares about you..."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Will went home not knowing what to say or think. He knew that Jack probably wasn't going to make it. But what was he going to tell Nicole? She would hate it if something happened him. She would probably do something drastic and Will would have to regret it for the rest of his life like he did when Elizabeth died.  
  
I can't let this happen,he thought. I can't let Jack leave. I've got help him...somehow...  
  
As he opened the door he was greeted by his son. He looked almost as scared as his father did.  
  
"What are you doing up this late?"Will asked as he picked up his son.  
  
"Is Grandpa Jack ok?"  
  
Will sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Is he going to die too?"  
  
"Who else is going to?"  
  
"Is mother?"  
  
"No son. She's going to be fine. But I don't think Grandpa Jack isn't going to make this time son."  
  
"I want to go see him!"  
  
"Not now. You need sleep."  
  
"Please...?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning ok?"He put his son down.  
  
"Will you promise?"  
  
"I'll try to ok. Now get to bed." Will watched as his son walked slowly down the hall and into his room. He's just as scared as I am,he thought. He's not going to be taking this too well if Jack leaves.  
  
He went into his room. Nicole was in bed sleep. The girls were asleep in the crib. He sat on the bed and put his hand on her face. Her eyes then started to flutter and she woke up.  
  
"Will...?"she asked.  
  
"I'm here."he said as he moved over and kissed her.  
  
"How is my father?"  
  
He frowned and said nothing.  
  
"Will...?"  
  
"I don't think he's going to make it this time love. He barely said two sentences when I went to see him."  
  
"How bad were his wounds?"  
  
"Worse than the last time we saw him."  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"He's not going to make it this time Nicole. I'm sorry..."  
  
She put her named put to his face. He took her hand and kissed it. "I just want to know what happened."  
  
"So would I love. So would I..."  
  
"Is our son asleep?"  
  
"Yes. God he looked so scared."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
He moved his head and kissed her cheek. "Yes. I'm scared too. I'm scared because first my son was hurt,then you,and now your father may die."  
  
There then was another knock at the door. It was the doctor.  
  
"Will?"asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry...Jack's dead."  
  
At that moment the fear rushed all over Will's bloodstream. He stood there,shocked, surprised,and not knowing what to do. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Will was still shocked. "He's...dead?"he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. He slipped into unconsciousness and we couldn't revive him. I'm sorry for your loss,"and he slowly shut the door.  
  
Will stood there,not knowing if he should talk to Nicole and his son. But Nicole was already at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Will...?"she asked.  
  
But Will just stood there without say anything. Nicole came down the stairs and looked at Will in the eye.  
  
"Is he...?"  
  
Will pulled her closer to her. He was just so scared that he couldn't say anything. "God I'm so sorry,"he whispered,his limps trembling.  
  
Nicole put her head on Will's shoulder. The tears then started to fall. "There was nothing you could have done Will."  
  
"I shouldn't have let him go. I should have grabbed his hand and told him to stay here. I should fought that pirate."  
  
"But then the pirate would have tried to kill you too Will. And then how would I live without a husband?"  
  
He looked at her and then they embraced. How could I have let this happen,he thought. I could I have let him die? I should have stayed and helped him. If I hadn't let him leave then he would still be alive. This is all my fault...  
  
"Will...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He kissed her again. "I love you too."  
  
"You think we should tell him?"  
  
"In the mor--,"he looked up. His son was already at the stairs. He knew what had been going on all along.  
  
Little Will ran down the stairs and hugged his father's leg. "Is it true...is he really dead?"he asked.  
  
Will nodded and said nothing. This was bad enough. "I at least thought he would make it into the afternoon."  
  
"What did the doctor say?"asked Nicole.  
  
"He slipped into unconsciousness and never woke up. The pain was just too great for him."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done Will."  
  
"I could have told him not to go."  
  
"Will...please. This isn't your fault. You did what you could."  
  
He sighed and sat down on the couch. "I lost my first wife,and now my best friend."  
  
Nicole sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "But you have me,your son,and your daughters."  
  
He smiled. "Yes...yes I do."  
  
"I just wish I could have said goodbye to him..."  
  
"So do I."  
  
Little Will then came over and sat on Will's lap. He was very quiet,not knowing what to say. The grief for all three of the then was just too strong.  
  
"You need to go to bed,"Will whispered in his son's ear. Little Will did not say anything. He just slowly walked upstairs to his room. "I hate having to bring him into this."  
  
"He was going to have to find out sooner our later. He wasn't going to be able to see him in the morning anyways."  
  
"Yes. That's true." It's just going to be tough getting over this,he thought. I never thought I would feel like this. Jack was only my best friend. But he helped me save my first life. People hated him and even tried to kill him,but I saw past that. I knew that he was a good man. Now he's dead.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I'm fine." He put his hand on her face and drew her closer to him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
His lips started to tremble again. God why I am so scared,he thought. Why do I feel like this all of a sudden?  
  
"Will...?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You're trembling."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just scared."  
  
She sighed and hugged him. "I know. I'm scared too. I've never felt more scared in my life."  
  
"I just wish I could have done...something..."  
  
"You tried Will. But we're all going to have to get over it."  
  
"I know...I know."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The next morning was very quiet. No one barely said anything. Jack was gone. His funeral was going to be tomorrow. Will was still feeling the grief. Why have so many people in my life left me,he thought. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't mean for him to get killed. I didn't mean for him to leave his daughter and his grandchildren.  
  
Early that morning Will slipped out of bed and went outside. He sat on the ground,not wanting to talk or do anything but just sit there. This is the only place I can be at peace,he thought. This is the only place where I can think. I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't mean for things to go this far. Had I not known this was going to happen I would have pulled your arm and told you to come back into the house.  
  
"Will."it was Nicole. "I thought you might be here."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You left without telling me where you were. I got scared and tried to find you." She sat down by Will. "I know how much you hate this. But I do too. But I can't help it that he's gone either. But it wasn't your fault Will. Maybe it was just his time to leave."  
  
"How can you be so calm?"  
  
"Because I know that he's still with me Will...even though he's not here at the moment."  
  
"You're a very strong person you know?"  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Your father did...when we were going to rescue our son."  
  
"Then at least you have something to remember him by."  
  
"That something is you Nicole. And that's all I need."  
  
"I never thought that I would have a husband. And then my father dropped my off here and now I have a family. I have you,and my children. I guess my father did some good in his life."  
  
"He did more than that. He helped me rescue my first love. And now I have you. He was a good man. Some people just didn't see that."  
  
"Did you want him hung?"  
  
He smiled a little. "At first I did. I was brought up like everyone here to hate pirates. But then I saw how good of a man he was,so I helped him from getting hung."  
  
"That's why he always talked about you."  
  
"Because of that?"  
  
"Yes. You were always his best friend."  
  
"He was mine too. I never really had a friend until he came alone."  
  
"I never had any friends on Tortuga."  
  
"Who took you in after he left?"  
  
"When he left I was still living with my mother,and then she died so I had to fend for myself."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I always wanted to leave Tortuga. I hated the lifestyle. Everyone getting drunk,fights breaking out every night. You could never had any peace."  
  
"How many times did you try to leave?"  
  
"Probably about six or seven."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Nicole then went silent. She frowned and hung her head.  
  
"What's wrong love?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's nothing."  
  
He put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "I know what's wrong. You're still grieving aren't you?"  
  
She nodded. "I know. I sound so stupid."  
  
He kissed her. "No you don't. I love you. That's why I married you and started a family. I'm glad I got to love again."  
  
"Thank you Will."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Carry this picture  
  
By: Dashboard Confessional  
  
Carry this picture for luck...  
  
Kept in a locket,tucked in your collar...  
  
Close to your chest...  
  
Make a secret,  
  
Shown to the closest friends...  
  
And meet me at quarter to seven...  
  
The sun will still shine then,at this time of year...  
  
We'll head to the inlet...  
  
And we'll share a bottle there...  
  
And color the coast with your smile...  
  
It's the most genuine thing I've ever seen...  
  
I was so lost,but now,I believe...  
  
And follow me south of the big docks,  
  
Where they tether the boats...  
  
The rich men revere as so important,  
  
They hire our fathers to steer...  
  
And down to the edge of the water where we'll spill our guts,  
  
And we'll name our fears...  
  
I'll give you this picture...  
  
Keep it and don't be scared...  
  
And color the coast with your smile...  
  
It's the most genuine thing I've ever seen...  
  
I was so lost,but now,I believe...  
  
Your smile is the most genuine thing I've ever seen...  
  
I was so lost,but now,  
  
I believe...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The day was very quiet and calm. The only thing they could talk about was Jack. But soon the day turned into night. Jack had been gone for a day now,but they knew why. He wasn't coming back now. They had to except that.  
  
Will put his son to bed while Nicole fed her daughters. After that she went down the hall and to her father's room. But before she went in,she stopped. He's gone,she thought. He's gone and he's not coming back. I just that I got to say goodbye. This house is going to be really lonely without you father. I don't hate you. I would never hate you. I know you didn't raise me like a normal father because you were a pirate,but I would never hate you. I miss you. I want to see you again. But I know I'll never will.  
  
Her thoughts were then interrupted by someone. It was Will. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I was just thinking...about how much I miss him,"she said as she turned to him.  
  
"I know. I miss him too."  
  
"I just wanted to tell him...that I don't hate him. I knew that probably thought that."  
  
"You told him once you didn't hate him. He knew that. He just didn't want you to see him like that."  
  
She nodded and didn't say anything.  
  
Will put his hand on her face and drew her closer to him. "Jack would want you to get hurt. He's glad that you're still alive and that you have a family. At least he got to see his granddaughters. That's all he wanted." Then they embraced,but not for too long because Nicole started to sob. "What's wrong love?"  
  
She shook her head and started to wipe her eyes. "Nothing...it's nothing. I've just never felt like this before. When my mother died I was so confused. Now I have no parents."  
  
"Jack did what he would. He did this because he cared about you and his grandchildren. He was so scared when you go hurt. You should be glad that he didn't go back to Tortuga like he said he would love."  
  
"Why was he going back there?"  
  
"He didn't tell me. But he told me that it was urgent and he was going to leave that afternoon. And then you got shot and he never left. He then told me that he was going to find the person who shot you."  
  
"I didn't want him to die Will...I never wanted any of this to happen. I loved him so much. After he stopped being a pirate he became more of the father than I ever realized. But even when he was a pirate I still loved him. I thought about him every night when he was gone. You should have seen my face when he came back to Tortuga when he came to get me. I was probably the happiest person in the world. God I sound so stupid..."  
  
He kissed her. "No you don't love."  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually saying these things."  
  
"At least you're being honest."  
  
She sighed and smiled. "Yes."  
  
"I know how much you miss him. But I know you miss him more than I do love. I cared about him too. I never wanted him to die either. I'm the one he should mad at right now. I should have stopped him when I had the chance."  
  
"But you never thought that this was going to happen Will."  
  
He sighed. "But I could have stopped him love."  
  
She looked into the room again and went in,and so did Will. "God I feel so lonely now."  
  
"At least we still have the memories of him."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He went over and hugged her and kissed her forhead. "I love you. I would never want to lose you. You mean so much to me. I have to thank your father so much for letting me have you as my wife. Now I have a family. If it wasn't for him I would never have had any of this stuff."  
  
She smiled and said nothing.  
  
"Let's go to bed all right? You've had a long day. I'll be there in a second love."  
  
She nodded and left the room.  
  
God it's going to be lonely without you Jack,he thought. We all miss you. If only you could be here right now. Your granddaughters are going every day. They'll never forget you. We'll talk about you every day so they'll know what a good person you were Jack. I'm sorry I didn't pull you back. If I had only knew what was going to happen.  
  
But thank you for being a good person and letting me have a family again,he thought. I never really thought that I could love again. But then you brought your daughter to the island and nothing was the same again. But now I have a son and too daughters that I can take care of. Thank you so much...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I'm so tired of being here,suppressed by all my childish fears...  
  
And if you have to leave,I wish that you just leave...  
  
Because you presence still lingers here,and it won't leave me alone...  
  
These wounds won't heal,this pain is just to real...  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase...  
  
You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
  
And I held your hands through all of theses years...  
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
You used to captivate me,by your resontating light...  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind...  
  
Your face haunts my one pleasant dreams...  
  
Your voice that chased away all the sanity in me...  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
  
And I held your hands through all of theses years...  
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
I've tired so hard to tell myself that your gone...  
  
And though you're still with me...  
  
I've been alone all along...  
  
You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
  
And I held your hands through all of theses years...  
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The next morning Will got up bright and early. It was a very quiet and calm morning. The sun was starting to rise and everyone in the house was still asleep. Instead of going outside he went to Jack's room.  
  
It was the day of Jack's funeral. He had been gone for more than a day now. The room was quiet with no one in it. Will stopped at the door. It had been hard for him to get over his friend's death. But not just for him,but for Nicole too. Jack was Nicole's father.  
  
God we miss you Jack,he thought. I know it's only been more than a day now,but that's too long for you to be gone. I know you must think I'm stupid,standing here missing you. But you're the only friend I ever had. Because of you I have a family. I never thought you had a daughter. But I'm glad that you do. Your daughter is one of a kind Jack. I'll never leave her. I can't...I love her too much.  
  
"Will?"said a voice behind him. It was Nicole.  
  
He turned around and hugged her. She knew how much he missed Jack. He moved his head down and kissed her. "I love you. I love you so much."  
  
She smiled. "I love you too Will." At that moment a tear rolled down her cheek. Why did you have to leave us father,she thought. Why did you have to leave us when we needed you the most?  
  
"I miss him...I can't believe I'm saying this."  
  
"I know why Will. I miss him just as much as you do..."  
  
"Probably more..."  
  
"I don't know about that. But I want him back with all my heart. I just hope that person who killed my father is burning in hell."  
  
Will kissed her again and said nothing. "He cared about you so much. He's smiling at you right now because you didn't leave. He's happy because you're happy and that you have a family. He was glad to see you once last time. He doesn't want you to get hurt anymore. He loves you. I could tell that he didn't want to leave. But he had to..."  
  
"I just wish I got to see him one last time."  
  
He sighed. "I know."  
  
"I just don't feel like I can do this Will... I can't face all those people. I mean,what if they start saying that he should have been hung?"  
  
He looked at her,stunned at first,but then smiled and kissed her. "I know...I know. I don't think I can do this either. I never wanted my children to see their grandfather in casket. But now they have to."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Thank you...for being with me when I need you the most."  
  
"That's why I'm here love."  
  
"And I'm glad you are Will."  
  
"I'm glad you're here too. I need you the most right now."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and cried softly. Will healed her tight and kissed her over and over,telling her that it was going to be all right.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The funeral that day was very big. There were a large number of people there. Most people there didn't even know who Jack was. But to Nicole and Will,this was an honor. At people were here because they cared about Jack.  
  
The funeral lasted several hours. Several people went up to speak about Jack. Even Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann went up to speak. But then soon the funeral was over,and Jack was buried in the cemetery.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The rest of the day was very quiet. Now they had to except the fact that Jack wasn't coming back. It was going to be hard for all them,especially Nicole and Will.  
  
"I can't believe how many people were there,"said Nicole as she and Will lay in bed that night. "But I'm glad..."she paused.  
  
Will moved closer to her and kissed her. Nicole softly started to cry again.  
  
"I'm sorry...god I'm so stupid!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh...you are not stupid. I know you miss him. It's not going to be easy to get over this. He was your father..."  
  
"I never wanted any of this to happen Will!"  
  
"I know...I know."  
  
"I just wanted to tell him that I was sorry for being so stupid. I should have never had ran away."  
  
"This wasn't your fault. He was trying to protect you. He cared about you because he didn't want to see you get hurt again."  
  
"He didn't have to go and get killed!"  
  
Will kissed her over and over while she kept crying. "I know how much pain you're in right now. But he cares about you. He wants you to be happy. He doesn't want you to cry."  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry... I just never thought I would like this. I never thought I would actually be crying for my father. I always thought that he would be better off dead. But now I'm crying because I miss him."  
  
He sighed. "I know. But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"At least he's not in pain anymore. At least he's happy."  
  
She nodded. "Yes..."  
  
There conversation was interrupted by footsteps that had stopped at their door. It was little Will. Will decided that there was no point in arguing with his son so he told him to come up on the bed. His son came up on the bed and laid down by his father.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?"Will asked his son.  
  
"I miss him too..."he said.  
  
He sighed. "I know..."  
  
"It's too quiet without him."  
  
Will nodded and said nothing.  
  
"Will...what's wrong?"asked Nicole.  
  
"He's right love."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It is too quiet without him... We all miss him son. Especially your mother. But he wants us to be happy. If he's happy right now than we should be too."  
  
"I just wish I could have gotten to say goodbye..."said little Will.  
  
"I know. But at least you got to say goodbye to him today."  
  
"How bad did he look father?"  
  
He sighed and said nothing.  
  
"Father...?"  
  
He then started to smile. "He looked horrible. I had never seen so many cuts and gunshot wounds on him. He tried to fight it...but the pain was just too great for him. But now he's not in any pain anymore. He's happy because he's in a better place and he's telling us that we shouldn't be sad. He should be happy for him too..."  
  
"I just don't understand..."  
  
He sighed. "I know son...you won't until you're older."  
  
But there was no reply. His son was already asleep. Will moved his head over and kissed his son on his forehead and smiled.  
  
"Should I take him to his room?"asked Nicole.  
  
"No. He's already asleep. We shouldn't wake him."  
  
"God he looks so peaceful. Sleeping so quietly..."  
  
"So does your father..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're father is having peace right now...and so should you. You should go to sleep. Everything's going to be all right now love. No one's going to come to hurt you now. Your father is going to protect you."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Yes love...so am I."  
  
"Then I am happy now."  
  
"Good. You should always be happy."  
  
But she was already asleep. Will smiled and kissed her. I know you're going to miss him,he thought. We're all going to miss him. But at least he's in a better place and he's happy... and hopefully you will be too. We should all be hapy now.  
  
End 


End file.
